narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Meimei Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Meimei survived the Uchiha massacre thanks to the actions of her ancestors. Part of the few who had believed that Madara's ominous forewarning would hold true, her ancestors and the others left the village of Konoha, to settle in the village of Amegakure. Known for it criminal and rogue ways, the band of Uchiha knew that Konoha was unlikely to follow after them. In this rough and tumble society both her grandparents and parents survived and thrived as they carved out a niche for themselves and their fellow Uchiha in the Ame hierarchy. Born into hierarchy as well, Meimei was quick to experience the scathing hate of the ones below. Though neither of her parents had awakened the sharingan, their traditional Uchiha arrogance drew much criticism from the regular Ame-nin, and when they refused to pay their due, they were killed by several Ame-nin, who were in turn killed by a distraught and enraged Meimei. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : My character is from the village of Ame, the final settling place of some Madara's believers. However, with the killing of her parents by those who resided below the Uchiha in the hierarchy, which also resulted in the awakening of her sharingan, she ultimately decided to leave the village. This became most important when she killed the aggressors (who were Ame-nin) in retaliation for her parents deaths, causing her to be labeled a missing-nin by Ame. ''' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : '''No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : At the moment, she will be a mercenary kuniochi who (ironically) is looking for the inconspicuous safe haven that her ancestors had thought they found when they reached Amegakure. Later, she stumbled upon the Land of Equilibrium, a small land that had existed for years under the radar, and began her ascension up the ninja rank ladder. Her skills would revolve around her skill with the sharingan, as well as the use of the fire and water releases, the former being an affinity and the latter being something she gained in her years in Ame. She would also have some skill in the use of taijutsu, something she discovered after she fought off all of the Ame-nin. LongPatrol35 (talk) 22:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) LongPatrol35 (talk) 14:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) LongPatrol35 (talk) 01:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * Please be clearer how she survived the massacre. It is one or the other but not “or”. In the next sentence you change the reasoning with her being sealed away and through unlocking the Sharingan for a second time, she broke through. I do not see how the Sharingan would solve this simply for her, because I do not see how she would be capable of “removing” the seal like that. As well, if she was in there, Itachi would have known and would make sure that she wouldn’t escape death. I suggest that you are going to think outside the box, away from Konoha or a clearer reason of her escape if she is from Konoha. * Becoming a sage is a different application which is judged by Illusive Dream. As well, I think it is unoriginal to choose crows as her animal due it being Itachi’s signature. Fuuinjutsu sounds alright, but I’d recommend to focus on fire and taijutsu…you can do a lot with both of them with the Sharingan being capable to read body movements. This depends on her, though. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 10:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- *At Kay's request, I'm adopting the review of this application. *The changes you've made, while undoubtedly adding more detail, have not alleviated all of the questions at hand. More specifically, why would a child not even enrolled in the academy be given information regarding the coup. Additionally, if she was enough of a threat to necessitate being locked up or banished, why didn't the Uchiha just kill her. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 23:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- *In light of your revisions with her background and skill set Meimei has been improved quite a bit. As such, I have no qualm with approving her in her current state. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 04:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications